


Experiences

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you look like you’re bracing yourself for an explosion? You know, one you didn’t cause."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

**Day 5: Kissing**

When Danny walks through the door one evening, he doesn’t really expect the house to be as quiet as it is. Usually, if he’s the one working a little later, and Steve does cab duty, the house is filled with Steve strumming the guitar for Grace, or Grace’s giggling as she helps Steve prepare dinner.

There is none of that tonight.

“Steve, Grace?”

No answer. His immediate reaction is for his hand to stray to his gun attached at his hip. As he does so, he closes the door and moves further into the house.

“If this is the day that your plans for world domination are coming to fruition, it would have been nice to have been warned!”

He breathes an immediate sigh of relief when he hears the door to the lanai open.

“Hey!” Steve hollers from the kitchen. Danny makes his way there immediately.

“I called for you guys as I came in,” Danny admonishes, reaching up for a kiss.

“Sorry,” Steve says, obliging him like he always does. “I heard the car pull in, but the steaks were almost done, I wanted to finish so they didn’t burn.”

Since Steve very rarely actually burns something he grills (the two times he has, Danny will happily admit those were his own fault), Danny looks at him critically. “Okay,” he answers slowly. “Did something happen?”

Steve ducks his head, scratches the back of his neck, a sure tell that there is something going on that Danny’s not going to like. “You could say that, yeah.”

“Steven. You don't look hurt. Is Grace okay?” he demands, already making his way out of the kitchen to go to her room, but Steve grabs his arm before he can get very far.

“Yes, yes, Danny, everything is fine, no one is hurt, I promise.”

Shaking his arm free, Danny crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly. “Then why do you look like you’re bracing yourself for an explosion? You know, one you _didn’t_ cause.”

“Maybe because I am,” Steve murmurs.

“Excuse me?”

Steve sighs. “Look,” he grabs Danny’s hand, guides him out into their chairs in front of the ocean. “When I tell you this, I need you to remember that Grace is a teenager and this was bound to happen sometime.”

Danny bounces up from his chair, ready to go back inside, “Steven McGarrett, I swear to God-“

Steve grabs his shoulders, plants him back down, and kneels in front of him. “I’m sorry. I’m not handling this right…this is new to me, still, this…you know.”

Danny softens, but only a little bit, because he can translate Nervous-Steve and he does know what Steve means. But he still doesn’t know what’s going on with his daughter. “Steve, please just spit it out.”

Steve takes a deep breath, then blows it out all at once in one long sentence. “Gracehadherfirstkiss.”

Danny blinks. “Run that by me again?”

Steve sits back on his haunches. “When I went to go pick Grace up from Cheer practice tonight, she was quiet, she’s a quiet kid, I know, but she still seemed a little, I don’t know, off. I let her stew on it before asking her what was wrong. She didn’t answer me, but she didn’t look physically hurt, so I figured she would say something when she was ready.

“Well, I was getting dinner ready and she sat on the counter and told me that she had her first kiss last night and she was nervous about telling you.”

Danny is quiet for a long time, not sure how to react. He remembers the first time Grace started texting a boy, how Steve helped talk him through that, and he’s trying to remember that now.

 “You okay?” Steve asks cautiously, when it’s been nearly five minutes and Danny still hasn’t said anything.

“No.”

Steve nods decisively, as though _this_ he can handle. Danny knows that’s true. Steve has become an expert on talking him down when he needs it.

“Right, but, look, she’s a teenage girl and we’ve been through a similar situation before, right, with the texting last year. This is just the next step. “

Danny shakes his head. “Well, not that. Okay, yes, that. I want a name so I can run a thorough background check, but…she was actually scared to tell me?”

Steve sighs again, reaches forward to squeeze Danny’s knees. “Babe, it’s not that she was scared. More that she is nervous that you’re going to be mad at her.”

“I don’t ever want her to think she can’t come to me with this stuff, I just-“ But Steve is putting a hand over his mouth.

“You don’t have to explain this to me. I know,” Steve says. Danny nods, and Steve removes his hand. Danny bites his lip.

“I knew it would come, okay?” Danny says after a few moments. “She’s just my baby girl, growing up faster than I could have prepared for.”

“I get it,” Steve rubs his thigh soothingly before standing up and pulling Danny by the hands to do the same. “Go talk to her and I'll finish dinner.”

“No, come with me.”

Steve freezes. “You sure?”

“Well, yeah, you said you’re new to this stuff, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m not…”

Danny reaches a hand up, squeezes the back of his neck. “You’re her step-dad, now, have been for almost a month. What better way to get more hands-on experience? Not that you really need more, you’ve been doing a hell of a job with her long before we got married.”

Steve smiles a little, like a still can’t believe his good luck. “Thank you. I just…this whole being a dad thing still feels a little strange.

Danny softens even more, kisses him gently. “Trust me, you’re doing fine, babe. Thank you for being there for her.”

“You never have to thank me for that, Danny, I love you both and…” Danny eyes him knowingly and Steve grins. “Right, we’re married. You don’t have to thank me and I don’t have to thank you.”

“Very good.” Danny kisses him. “We’ve always been in this together, right? Now it’s just more official.”

Steve kisses him again like he can’t resist, then grabs his hand. “Oh, before we go in, I should probably also tell you one more thing.”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“I, uh, may have already run a background check. Before you got home.”

Danny laughs. “I’d ask if he was clean, but we wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”

“Exactly,” Steve says, a slightly predatory grin on his face. Danny does not find that attractive. At all. Okay, maybe he does. A little. Sometimes.

When they walk into Grace’s room, Grace takes out her headphones and smiles, a little nervously. “Hi, Danno.”

Steve and Danny both sit on her bed as Danny kisses the top of her head. “Hey baby. So, Steve tells me you have some news, huh?”

Danny watches Grace’s gaze flick to Steve. Out of his peripheral vision, Danny is fairly sure Steve winks at her.

As he begins by telling his daughter that she should never be afraid to come to him about anything, he wonders if he should find it surreal that he is doing this with his husband beside him. He'd never thought, before meeting and falling in love with Steve, that he'd ever get married again.

Then he figures out that, no, he shouldn’t, because he couldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
